El brazo derecho
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: "Nunca llegó a pensar que sus tripas volverían a revolverse o que sentiría semejante dolor ante una perdida humana. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir cálidas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Nunca estuvo preparado para eso." El casi siempre frío e inteligente comandante Smith deberá de aceptar la terrible muerte del capitán Zacharius. Parte 9 de Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

 **El brazo derecho.**

Cuando uno es el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento debe de aceptar el hecho de que no puede salvar a todos, por mucho que quiera evitarlo, esa persona acabará muriendo y uno no podrá evitarlo. Tendrá que resignarse. No es como si Erwin no hubiera aprendido ya lo que era tener que ver como alguien perdía injustamente su vida. Tras tantos años viendo a buenos hombres que merecían mucho más ser eliminados como si fueran simples pedazos de carne habían logrado hacerle ser impasible ante las muertes de sus compañeros ¿Qué era duro? Tal vez ¿Un hombre sin corazón? No, él debía de mantener la compostura y seguir luchando para la humanidad. Era el ejemplo a seguir de todos y así sería.

Pero nunca llegó a pensar que sus tripas volverían a revolverse o que sentiría semejante dolor ante una perdida humana. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir cálidas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Nunca estuvo preparado para eso.

Mike Zacharius había sido el primer hombre en confiar en él, le protegía y le seguía a todas partes como una sombra. Por así decirlo era como su guardaespaldas. Pero para Erwin era su hermano. Era a quien acudía cuando tenía dudas, para poder reírse o cuando necesitaba apoyo. El hombre que hasta la llegada de Levi había sido el más fuerte de la humanidad era también la persona en la que más confiaba. No había alguien tan leal como él, ni que fuera tan perspicaz a la hora de ver por donde iban sus ideas. Se entendían tan bien que hasta llegó a pensar que ese hombre podía leerle la mente.

Ahora no quedaba nada de él, ni siquiera tenía una pequeña parte de su anatomía para poder enterrarla. Lo único que había eran sus cosas, al igual que las pertenencias que habían dejado todos los miembros de su escuadrón. Realmente era injusto que un hombre con una carrera militar brillante y una buena persona acabase con un destino tan cruel. Lo único que le consolaba era el hecho de pensar que al menos no tendría que ver a todo su escuadrón muerto. Sabía que los quería como si fueran de su propia familia. De los tres capitanes, él era el más cercano al suyo, confiaba ciegamente en sus compañeros. Otra de las muchas cualidades de Mike.

Cuanto más pensaba en las cualidades de su hermano de alma, más se preguntaba ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Por que me has dejado solo? Ahora tendría que luchar sin su brazo derecho, algo que tal vez no había tenido en cuenta los últimos años.

Erwin se sentía miserable. Había hecho que Mike quedará en la sombra tras Levi, centrándose más en el moreno, pues tenía sus esperanzas en éste ¿Habría ofendido al rubio? Seguramente. Aunque nunca se lo recriminó, al igual que no le recriminó que el nuevo capitán fuera el que le protegiera, a pesar de que Zacharius nunca le había fallado.

Mike le había dado todo, hasta su vida y ¿Qué le había dado él? Pero en ese momento su mente viajo al día de su graduación, donde vio los brillantes ojos azules del primero de su promoción prometiéndole que le seguiría, pues había despertado en Zacharius una llama que le llamaba a luchar, a dejar de ser un hombre con el mero objetivo de vivir y ser feliz; sino que sería alguien que se sacrificaría por el bien común.

Erwin, que había estado sentando en la cama desde que le habían amputado el brazo, mirando a la nada como un mero fantasma del gran hombre que había sido, se levantó. Recordaba perfectamente esa mirada de compañerismo que Mike le brindó, el inicio de su camino a comandante. Él había puesto todas sus esperanzas en el comandante Smith. Se recordó a sí mismo que ninguna vida debía de morir en vano, y desde ese día lucharía con más fuerza. Tomaría la fuerza de Mike Zacharius en su corazón y comenzaría a realizar el verdadero cambio, para que el día en el que volviera a verse con él pudiera ver el mismo orgullo en sus ojos como el día en el que se le nombró comandante.


End file.
